The background description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the presently named inventors, to the extent it is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description that may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly nor impliedly admitted as prior art against the present disclosure.
Today, many people, from busy professionals to the elderly, track their fluid intake for health reasons such as preventing dehydration. Further, athletes may track their fluid intake to ensure they are properly hydrated to prevent injuries and also to achieve peak performance levels. Proper water intake can help remove waste, maintain a proper electrolyte balance, and dissipate heat thereby regulating body temperature.
To date, few have proposed cost effective techniques for measuring fluid intake, and those that have been proposed require specialized water liquid containers and fluid contacting type sensors.